


Patience

by TrashHeapPro



Series: 5+1 Universe [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinda PWP, M/M, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: Set after Chapter 14 of The Choices We Make.Crypto teaches Revenant to be patient.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Series: 5+1 Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Not really PWP. Like porn that's a part of plot, I guess. 
> 
> If you're here for rough sex, this is not that. But I wouldn't really categorize it as fluffy either soo.... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Revenant relented when Crypto pushed slightly against his chest, putting space between them. He stared down at the man; a bit confused. Crypto smiled up at him and kept pushing him back until his legs hit the bed. Surprised, Revenant fell backwards onto it.

“Wh-” Revenant started, but his throat closed up as Crypto climbed over him.

“Will you be patient for me, Ppalgan?” he asked.

For a man naked as the day he was born and hair still dripping wet, he still held so much power over him. “Yes.”

“Good,” Crypto ran his hands over himself before settling on his cock and lazily stroking himself a few times. “Want to help me take care of this?”

Fuck yes. A million times yes. He leaned up to touch but was kept down by a hand on his chassis.

“No, no,” he said. “I’m taking care of this. You’re just helping.”

He didn’t quite understand. He wanted to touch Crypto. He wanted to fuck him into the sheets. He wanted it so bad. “I-” He wanted to so bad.

“Do you trust me?”

Revenant stared up at him. “What do you need me to do?”

Crypto smiled sweetly at him, still slowly pumping his cock to fullness. “Nothing.”

Nothing? “But-”

“Patience, Ppalgan.”

He would be. For him. Crypto knew that. Of course he did. That sly smile spreading across his face.

“Good, lay down on the pillows,” he commanded.

So Revenant did. He laid amongst the fluffy clouds, propped up slightly by them.

Crypto settling himself between Revenant’s legs and nudged them slightly to make more room for himself. He palmed Revenant’s crotch, looking at him with a hunger in his eyes. “Open up for me.”

That was an easy request. He hardly even needed to ask. A panel opened up and his cock slid into place, the base of it filling out with a mix of synthetic skin and metal. Crypto wrapped a hand around it stroking it in time with the hand on his own cock. That same slow lazy pace. And Revenant was getting impatient.

He growled. “Hurry up.”

Crypto’s hand stopped entirely. Punishment for thinking he could demand anything of him. “Patience, Ppalgan. I’ll get you there.” Revenant growled, but it was a little too close to a whine for his liking. Crypto kissed his hip. “Will you be good for me?”

“Yes,” he ground out.

Crypto wrapped his hand around his cock again and gave it a firm squeeze before bending down to lick it from base to head, earning him a half-startled grunt. He cradled Revenant’s cock with one hand and licking the other side, teasing the head every other time.

But that was all he got, cute little teases. And it was damned frustrating. He wanted more. He tangled a hand in Crypto’s black hair. But he didn’t pull, didn’t rush him. He would be good, because Crypto asked that of him.

Crypto looked up at him, past the strands of hair that fell in front of his face. And god, that pretty brown eye looked up at him, the other the same shade of orange as his, reminding him that Crypto’s old eye sat on the table; pointed in their direction, watching. Hell.

Crypto licked one more stripe up his cock before wrapping those pretty pink lips around the head. Before slowly sinking down on it. A jolt of pleasure that shot up his spine when he hit the back of Crypto’s throat. And the way Crypto looked up at him, with half lidded eyes that looked like he was the one getting the most pleasure from this. Shit, he knew the man looked his best when he was on his cock.

He wanted more. He wanted to bury his cock in Crypto’s throat. But he had to be patient. His grip tightened, but he did not push Crypto any further down.

As a reward, Crypto fit more of Revenant’s cock down his throat before hollowing his cheeks and sucking all the way back up. Revenant’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his heels dug into the bed, subconsciously trying to push back up into that warm mouth.

Crypto gagged and placed a hand on his hips shoving him back down on the bed. Now the man was glaring at him, he knew he did something wrong. He hadn’t meant to but shit it felt too good. He mumbled a quiet sorry, trying to relax onto the bed.

Crypto pressed his tongue to the top of his head and swiped at the fluid leaking from it. Revenant groaned but managed to keep his hips still. Crypto lapped at the underside of his cock a few times, a silent way of telling him he did good, before taking the cock deep into his mouth again.

Crypto kept one hand on his hip and the other resting at the base of his cock as he bobbed his head. Each time he sunk back down, he took more of Revenant in his throat. His pace increasing steadily and there was no way Revenant was going to last much longer. Not with the way Crypto was sucking down his cock, like a downed man needing air.

Fuck, he wanted to cum into that pretty mouth. And with how eager Crypto sucked him off, he had to have wanted that too. Drool dripped down his chin and his cheeks were red. Crypto looked like he wanted air bad, but not as bad as he wanted Revenant to shoot his load down his throat. And who was he to deny his Crypto?

His mind short circuited as he came, Crypto catching most of it in his mouth. Ever the gentleman, he continued to rub Revenant through his high, watching in awe as last dribbled of fluid leaked out of his tip and down his cock.

When his optics flickered back on, Crypto was sat up, mouth still puffy with his cum. Crypto kept his eyes on Revenant’s watching for coherency before opening his mouth. Forcing Revenant watch as the combination of his cum and Crypto’s saliva fell out of his mouth and onto his awaiting hand.

Crypto made a show of swallowing whatever was left in his mouth before carefully moving the hand to his backside. He pushed a finger into himself, using the fluid mixture as lube.

“Still have fluid in your canister?” Crypto asked breathlessly.

Fuck, Revenant knew he was in for a hell of a ride. “Yeah,” he sounded just as breathless. How did a robot who didn’t need to breathe sound breathless? The things this man did to him.

He watched in awe as the excess fluid slid down the inside of Crypto’s thighs as he fingered himself open. God, he was so pretty. He sat up a little more, reaching out, but Crypto grabbed his hand and pinned it to his chest.

“I’m working here, Ppalgan,” he huffed. “Don’t interrupt me.”

Crypto added more fingers and what Revenant wouldn’t do for his cock to be the thing splitting the hacker open. “Please,” he rumbled. He didn’t even register himself saying it until Crypto was staring at him openly with surprise.

A near devilish smile spread across Crypto’s face as he thrusted his fingers deeper. He moaned whorishly as more fluid leaked from him and onto Revenant. He was playing it up, trying to rile him up. And Revenant would be lying if he said it wasn’t working.

“You shit!” Revenant hissed. His hips arched up into nothing.

“Shh,” Crypto hushed him. “I’ll get you there. Be good for me, be patient. Trust me.”

Revenant growled. He would. He would. He turned away, doing his best not to be tempted by the feast in his lap. 

“No, no, no. That won’t do. Look at me, Ppalgan.”

He mumbled curses into the pillows beneath him. Crypto’s hand came to rest on his cheek, bringing himself down for a kiss. Revenant responded in kind, letting their tongues meet in a sloppy kiss as his hands moved to rove Crypto’s body, squeezing a pec in his hands.

Crypto moved back, looking down on him through his hair. “Eyes on me, Ppalgan.”

There was no way Revenant could even attempt to look at anything else.

Crypto lowered himself onto Revenant’s cock. Ever so slowly. Once his head made it through, Revenant wanted to arch up into that delicious heat, but that would involve doing something, and he couldn’t. He could only lie still and watch as his cock was engulfed by that pretty hole.

As time goes by, he found it harder and harder to believe that Crypto hasn’t hacked into him. Forcing his head to be filled with nothing but thoughts of him. He watched as Crypto worked himself up and down on his cock. It was slow. Too damn slow. And he wasn’t even exaggerating. Crypto’s legs were tense as he slowly moved. A purposeful exercise meant to burn, never resting at the end or the beginning too long.

Sweat dripped from him as he worked. Revenant’s hands crawled up to rest on Crypto’s thighs. He could feel the tense muscle there, working to draw out their pleasure. Revenant could so easily relieve him of that duty if he’d just ask.

Crypto was breathless, panting as he worked. It would be so easy for Revenant to turn it into sweet moans and unrestrained screams. If he’d just ask. All he had to do was ask. Then the hole around him tightened and Revenant was the one who moaned.

God, this tight heat was almost too much. Were they going to be here all day? With his cock in Crypto as the man got in his daily workout? He wouldn’t mind. Not at all. He’d like that even. But after he filled his favorite skinsuit with his cum.

Crypto brought himself all the way down, sitting pretty on Revenant’s cock. He grinned down at him as he teased the base with a finger while the other hand finally giving himself some attention. Then he lifted himself up, no higher than half an inch before coming back down. He did it again and again, it was good, so good. But it still wasn’t enough.

Crypto’s hole was sucking him in; even Crypto’s body rebelled against his decision. It was too sweet. Too languid, like they had all night. It wasn’t enough to bring him to completion, wasn’t enough to get either of them there. But he had to have patience, he had to.

Crypto was bouncing on his cock, moaning with every downward movement. He was groaning in sync with him, enjoying the show; watching his cock disappear into Crypto over and over and over again, their fluids leaking out of Crypto with every push.

His fingers dug into Crypto’s thighs. They would leave bruises. Fuck it felt too good. He worried he would draw blood if he didn’t restrain himself. He was worried he’d break and flip them over to wreck Crypto.

“You still with me, Ppalgan?”

He was. Always. Even if his vision was just a bit hazy with pleasure. “Yes.”

Crypto lifted himself halfway up his cock and held himself there. He braced himself against Revenant’s chest and smiled. “Go on.”

That was all Revenant needed to move his hands up to Crypto’s hips and drag him back down onto his cock. Crypto moaned, almost a scream. His eye left eye flickered through a few colors before settling back on orange. It was fascinating, but Revenant hardly had time to pay attention as he thrust up into Crypto at the same time he pulled him down.

He hadn’t even realized how close Crypto had gotten him with his slow play. He hardly got in four thrusts before he was filling that slick heat with his cum. His vision blinked back to life as he came down from his high.

“Good?” Crypto asked.

“Yeah.” And it must have been for Crypto as well, the hacker’s cum decorating his abdomen.

“Good.” He leaned down to kiss Revenant.

He held Crypto close as they shared a lazy kiss. He pulled back and sighed when he saw the mess between the two of them. “You just showered too.”

Crypto laughed, tucking his face into Revenant’s neck.


End file.
